1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an angled illumination tube adapted in use for guiding and distributing a light beam for emission of the light over the length of the tube, and more particularly to the illumination tube having a bend intermediate its ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illumination tubes are widely utilized in the art as a long lighting system adapted in use to be routed along a wall, ceiling or the like structure of a building for lighting a wide area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,016,143 discloses a typical lighting tube which is L-shaped to have a bend intermediate its lengthwise ends. A light source is located at one lengthwise end of the tube to emit a light beam towards the bend. A single reflector is provided inside of the bend to reflect the light beam to direct a reflected light towards the opposite lengthwise end in order to illuminate the tube over the full length thereof by passing a portion of the light through a transparent wall of the tube. However, the use of the reflector inherently poses a problem of leaving a dark spot behind the reflector at the bend. In order to reduce the area of the dark spot, the reflector had to be made small which eventually lowers an efficiency of guiding the light past the reflector, failing to achieve uniform illumination over the entire length of the tube.